Blue Lantern
by Sarcasmwithasideofsass
Summary: Basically following the Team from the pov of my oc Avery aka Blue Lantern. Red Arrow/oc/Aqualad. Hopefully, with more chapters it will get better, and I appologize if Avery seems like a Mary Sue. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"To day was supposed to be the day!" I snapped, of course Icicle didn't care because he is the cause of my good day gone bad. Okay let me back up a few minutes so I can explain.

My name is Avery Jordan, and I live in Coast city with my adoptive dad Hal Jordan. My birth parents, not sure where they are and I don't care. Moving on I'm a Gard_en _Goat Capricorn, sixteen years old, I am also the amazing Blue Lantern side kick to Green Lantern. Anyway, I'm in downtown Coast City, in my costume which materialized over my normal clothes, so my costume consists of blue knee length coverers, black leggings, a blue ruffled skirt, a black tub top with my lantern symbol on my chest and a black masked around my eyes turning my amber eyes into a bright blue. My blond pixie cut hair, had a black head band with a blue iris flower on the right side.

Back to the battle, so Icicle is using his ice gun thing-I really don't care what it's called-and I used my ring to create a shield deflected the ice creating piles on either side of me. Hal told me to wait for his signal but really he wanted to test my hope-power...any way I've been standing here for what feels like hours, when Icicle was finally shot with a green light, sending him in my direction. Dropping my shield, I made a large baseball bat and stood ready to strike, and swoosh Icicle when flying again back to Hal but before he could catch Icicle I shifted my bat into a lasso and hand it wound tightly around Icicle with a hard tug my lasso hog tied Icicle.

"I win." I told Hal as he stood on the other side of Icicle, we waited for police came and toke Icicle away.

"Don't get cocky." Hal told me, watching the police haul Icicle into a truck to be taken away.

"Sorry I forgot that, that was your job." I teased.

"We should go before you're late." He japed.

"Yeah cause to days the day!" I sang then blasted off towards the Hall of Justice Hal laughed and flew after me.

Landing in D.C I saw Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow and Speedy staring at the 'Hall of Justice', Robin noticed me first greeted me with a smirk-cause the boy wonder doesn't smile-and wave, Aqualad gave me a polite smile, while Speedy congratulated me on being the second to last pair to arrive. Jerk.

"I still beat Kid Flash." I stated, unlike the others me and Roy worked together allot since Green Lantern and Green Arrow are friends.

"Today's the day." Batman stated, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder and Dear Lantern! He smiled!

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said.

"Headquarters of the Justice league." Aquaman added.

"Ready for your first look?" Hal asked looking at me.

"That's why we're here." I told him.

"Aww man." I smirked as I saw Kid Flash arrive. "Even Blue beat us."

"What can I say but, 'Sorry rabbit but this is a turtle race'." I said quoting Eminem, and Robin laugh while Aqualad look confused, Speedy was smirking and Kid Flash wanted to snap but our mentors stated to walk towards the H.Q.

As we got closer, we were surrounded by tourist, they were talking loud and taking pictures of us as we walked by. It wasn't too long till I made the mistake of looking towards the crowed and was blinded by the flashes. I managed to get tripped by my feet; I quickly closed my eyes waiting for impact and embarrassment but thankfully Aqualad and Speedy grabbed my arm subtly and balanced me out and surprisingly no one noticed. Thank Lanterns.

"Careful." Roy teased lightly as we kept walking neither released my arms. "Last thing you need is to kiss the pavement."

"Are you alright?" Aqualad asked acutely sounding concerned, he then released my arm but Roy decide to keep hold by lower his to my hand. My ring sensing my needs caused my mask to grow at the ends into a point to cover my cheeks and blush. Roy saw this and smirks, great.

"I'm fine! Thanks!" I said smiling brightly at Aqualad.

"Ready to see the inter sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Roy drawing his attention from me

"Born that way." Roy told him, squeezing my hand.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad noted. Was he always this polite and sweet? Not that I'm complaining.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid asked, and that's when Roy dropped his hand.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Roy snapped, he never did like being called that, but I never did see it as a big deal. Must be a guy thing.

"Sorry first time at the hall I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid admitted, holding his hands up in a 'don't hurt me' jester.

"You're overwhelmed; Freeze was underwhelmed, why can't everyone just be whelmed." Robin asked.

"Why not completely whelmed?" I asked as we ended the Hall, I was shocked at the size of the statues of the Original members.

"What do you think?" Hal asked me.

"I still think you're ego is bigger," I answered. "If that's even possible."

"Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Blue Lantern. Welcome to the Hall of Justice, you know have unlimited assessed to the gym, our full stock galley and library." Why was my name said last?

"Make yourselves at home." Flash stated. I quickly noticed that there were only three chairs which Kid Flash and Robin quickly states, Aqualad sat in the third seat he was about to get up and offer me a seat-cause he was just like that-but I sat on the arm chair next to him and he stopped getting up.

"Quick debriefs, to discuss the confidence of five ice villains attacking at on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman stated.

"That's it?" Roy asked, stalking towards our mentors. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step. You have been granted access few others get," Aquaman said.

"Oh really?" Speedy gestured to the glass panel on the wall. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow said, stepping forward.

"What I need, is respect," he growled, turning away and facing the others. "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this." Roy looked at us, and I turned my head refusing to meet his gaze. "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be the day. Step one into becoming full fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure...but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ..." Wally trailed off confusedly.

'He knows something.' I thought, still not looked up.

"Except the hall really isn't the League's HQ!" I was right-but I don't want the cookie. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta-beam teleported tubes to the real thing; an orbiting satellite, called the Watchtower."

I looked up to see our mentors turned on Green Arrow who looked a little nerves, thought I would too if I was on the reseeding end of a bat glare. "I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception." Batman's eyes narrowed menacingly, Chills . "or not."

"You're not helping your cause here, son," Aquaman spoke. "Stand down, or –"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son, I'm not even his!" Speedy glared, and pointed to Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner...but not anymore." Speedy threw his hat down, before addressing the others. "I guess they're right about you four, maybe you're not ready."

I should be sad about this but I wasn't instead I was mad, Oliver did a lot for Roy and he was turning his back on him and he expected me to do the same, if it wasn't for Hal I'd still be on the streets or in some foster home I owed Hal everything and Roy knew this.

"Avery?" Roy asked quietly. "I know you, you can't be serially considering staying?"

"If you honestly think I'd betray Green Lantern like that, then you really don't know me," I told him standing up from my seat, "I'm staying,"

"Fine." He snapped, walking past me.

"Fine!" I yelled back, and I felt my heart break I wanted to cry but I stopped myself. I curled my hands into my fist trying to stop my rising anger.

An alarmed sounded drawing the eyes away from me, thank god. "Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus; it's on fire." Superman voices came from the giant moniter on the wall and trust me when I saw giant I mean giant.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. It may present the perfect opportunity to –" Batman said but was cut of by Zatara joining the party on the screen.

"Zatara to Justice League!" he gasped. "The Sorcerer of Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full league response!"

Batman paused, "Superman?"

"...It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control," he replied.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman quickly turned of the screen and start to contact the other members of the League. "All League members rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates." He turned to the four of us. "You four stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin exclaimed.

"It's a league mission." I states, turning to face our mentors. "And we're not league."

"You're not trained –" Flash tried to clarify but Kid cut him off.

"Since when?"

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team," he finish, gesturing to Batman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and himself.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready," Aquaman stated.

"And when will that be?" I scoffed, great I was letting Roy's words get to me.

"For now," Batman glared not answering my question. "Stay put."

After that our mentors left us, not even five seconds left before Kid opened him mouth. New recorded.

"When we're ready?" Kid repeated, and began pacing. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like...like sidekicks?" He's starting to get on my nerves.

Aqualad frowned. "My mentor, my King...I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ, in space!" Wally shouted, throwing up his arms.

I kept quiet not wanted to speak of this further, Hal earned my trust but know I'm wondering if Hal and Green Lantern where the same person.

"I have a better question; why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin questioned looking towards me; of corse the sidekick of the worlds greatest detective-second to Sherlock Holmes...Cumberpatch-figured out me and Roy were together.

"Why didn't you leave with him?" Kid asked me, glaring at me. Does everyone know? Well maybe not Aqualad the spilt second confused look was a hint.

"Hal's earned my trust, and I can't walk out on him." I stated glaring right back.

The room was silent until Aqualad spoke up tentatively, "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know..." Robin trailed off, before a sly smirk formed on his face and he dashed toward the computers. "But I can find out." He began to type a series of codes into the computer.

"Access denied," the computer spoke.

"Wanna bet?" the Boy Wonder snickered, entering a few codes. Not wanting to be out of another loop I walked up to Robin.

"Whoa," KF gasped, amazement showed all over his face. "How are you doing that?"

Robin grinned. "Same system as the Batcave."

"That seems like a stupid mode." I voiced.

"Access granted."

"Alright, Project Cadmus," Robin began. "...Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is."

"What's so special about it," I asked.

"If Batman is suspicious, then we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad said, "It would be poetic justice."

Robin shrugged. "Hey, they're all about justice."

"But they said to stay put."

"For the blocking out the sun mission, not this!" he pleaded, excitement evident in his voice.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus?" Wally asked excitedly, grabbing his friends shoulders. "Because if you're going, I'm going."

"Like hell I'm staying here." I told them I really wanted to get out of here. "Aqualad?" I asked the older teen, blinking slowly like I do with Roy when I talked him into doing something stupid that will get us in trouble.

"So just like that, we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asked us with a small smile.

Robin gave him a determined look. "We didn't come for a play date."

"Question how do we get there?" I asked, already floating with ecximent.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at Cadmus, to see the firefighters at the scene, the captain held a megaphone telling the scientist in the building that they were coming. Kid Flash suddenly shot up the side of the building after the scientist fell out thanks to an explosion. Kid managed to get them to the roof with two other scientists, before he lost his momentum and began falling, and managed to grab hold of an open window.

"It's what's his name? Flash Boy." A Fireman stated. I laughed quickly no one ever got his name right.

"So, smooth." Robin teased.

"Does he always have to run off?" Aqualad asked. "We need a plan." Aqualad got his answer in the form of a laugh

"That laugh is creepy." I muttered. "Okay now there are four guys on the roof, you grab two I grab the other two?"

"That seems like a plan." Aqualad stated,

"Have fun finding a way up." I laughed, flying towards the roof, as I came closer, Aqualad raised on a water platform making it wide enough for two of the scientist.

"Step aboard. Now" Aqualad ordered, two of them nervously jumped on the water, leaving the other two too step into my platform.

After lowering the scientist to the ground, Aqualad and me entered threw the same window as Robin and Kid Flash entered earlier.

"We appreciate the assistance." Aqualad stated sarcastically. Wow didn't think he knew what being sarcastic was.

"You handled it, besides we're here to investigate poetic justice remember." Robin replied.

"Yeah but it's our jobs as hero's to protect the civilians and those civilians on the roof toke priority." I told them. "Not digging threw Casmus's dirty laundry. Where's Aqualad?"

"I think he went that way." Kid Flash stated, running at normal speed towards a corridor. Robin and I followed to see an elevator close.

"There was something in the-" Aqualad stated stopping before finishing his though.

"The elevators should be locked down." Kid stated.

"So why weren't they?" I asked, as Robin ran towards the elevator.

"Just as I thought, this is an express elevator; it doesn't belong on a two story building." Robin informed us.

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad stated, he tried to forcefully open the door but it didn't work.

"My turn," I stated, nodding Aqualad stepped away from the elevator using my ring, I made a large pair of scissors with flat ends that slide threw the slit in the elevator and opened it.

Aqualad looked down the shaft, Robin and Kid Flash walked closer to the shaft.

"So that's why they need an express elevator." Robin stated, grabbing something from his belt, Robin zibeline down the self leaving Aqualad and Kid flash to follow suit, while me I floated down.

We made it down to SL 26, and Robin unlocked the doors, I allowed the others to go through the door first before I landed. Kid Flash then decided to run straight into unfamiliar territory and almost got stomped by weird mutant creatures.

"No nothing odd going on here." Aqualad stated, sarcastically again.

"You all say that right?" I asked. "Okay good."

We started walking once again, and we came by a large no huge self with little creatures in glass jars.

"Okay I'm officially whelmed." Robin stated.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Kid sounded impressed, me I was a little creep. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates its own power with these?"

"Mutant, Pokemon." I offered. "I'd prefer a Raichu any day."

"It must be what there breeds for." Kid finished. "Giving this place powe."

"Of cores, even the name is a clue, the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"This Cadmus creates new life too." Robin stated. "Let's find out why. They called them Genomorphs, wow look at these states super strength, telepathy, razor claws, their living weapons."

"Once again, mutant Pokemon." I stated.

"There engineering an army." Kid added. "But for who?"

"Wait there's something else, Project Kr. The files triple encrypted."

"Don't move!" a voice ordered, being so deep underground must be messing with my because it sounded almost like Roy...but no it was Guardian. "Wait, Robin, Aqulad, Blue Lantern, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin teased.

"I know you Guardian, you're a hero." Aqualad spoke.

"I do my best." He stated.

"Then why are you here?" Kid asked.

"I think that's my question boys and girl." He added after I cleared my thought loudly. "I'm chief of security, you're tress pasting but we can call the Justice League figure this out."

"You think the League approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid accused.

"Weapons? What are you?" He asked, but stopped as soon as that Genomorph horns glowed red. "What have I? My head."

"That Genomortph, it's controlling him." I said noticing his demander changed drastically.

"Take them down hard. No mercy." He ordered.

As soon the morphs attacked Robin stepped in and dropped a gas ball. Knocked away the morphs with blast from my ring, I noticed Robin disappeared. I had no idea which way to go till I felt someone grabbing my arm, quickly turned I saw Aqualad was trying to pull me in the opposite direction.

We found Kid Flash and Robin arguing; thankfully Robin was a good multi-tasker for he was able to provided us an exit. With the creatures closing in on use, I grabbed Aqulad's arm and started to fly towards the door, as soon as I was close I threw Aqualad, and dove in after him. We managed to get in just as the door closed behind us; I let out a relieved sign when I noticed I had landed on top of Aqualad. Standing up I offered a hand to Aqualad who greatly toke it. Once we were both standing I noticed that the elevator was heading down not up.

"We're heading down." Aqualad asked not pleased with our destination.

"Dude out is up." Kid stated.

"Excuse me Project Kr it's down on Sub Level 52." Robin answered

"This is getting out of control." Aqualad stated.

"We need to call the league." I offered.

"Blue Lantern is right." he agreed.

But our points were muted since we landed at SL 52, the doors opened and the boys were turned towards the door. Robin quickly exited the elevator.

"We are already here." Kid stated, running after Robin.

Stepping out of the elevator, Aqualad turned to me.

"No no way. We are already so deep underground it's losing my connection to Green Lantern's ring." Showing him how my ring glow was starting to fade.

"You not at your full power." He obverse.

"I'm not and...I'm not a big fan of closed in spaces." Gah why am I telling him this.

"It-you will be fine." He said, he seems uncomfortable, like he didn't know how to handle this situation.

"Thank you, Aqualad." I smiled, then stepped out of the elevator, my ring decided that to save power it need to lose my costume but kept my mask. So there I was standing in front of Aqualad, in my silver Calypso St. Barth Tami Tank my colorful Ethnic Woven Skirt and a pair of gladiator sandals.

Look away Aqualad ran towards the direction Kid and Robin went, smiling I followed. We managed to find them and we knelt down behind some barrels for cover.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hall way one or bizarre looking hall way two."

"How about back to the elevator." I snapped.

"Hold." I voice ordered, we turned to see a humanoid looking Genomorph in white lap clothes. He leaved take to barrels towards us, getting out way in time only to have the barrels blow up behind us.

Robin launched something at the morph, only to have it drop few inches in front of the creature. Decided that we were no match, we ran down bizarre looking hallway one.

Kid zoomed ahead of us, so when Robin Aqualad and I ran a corner we saw an African American woman laying on the floor and Kid place a barrel between the closing doors.

"Hurry." Kid ordered, not being told twice, I ran in after Kid.

I wasn't sure with what the others were doing my eye were looked on the young man in a glass tube. He was in a white suit with Superman's logo on his chest, and three of the same Genomorphs Guardian had. I was knocked out of my trance when the Kid Flash came into my view.

"Big K, little R. That's the atomic sign for Krypton, aclone?" Kid asked.

When Robin didn't hack Aqualad ordered him to, must of knocked Robin out of the same trance I was in.

"Weapon desiccation Superboy, a clone grown in sixteen weeks from DNA required from Superman." Robin read.

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected.

"No way Boy scout knows about this." I said using Hal's nick name for Superman.

"Solar suit, allows him absorb yellow sun radiation twenty four seven. Genormorph gnomes telepathic, force feeding him an education."

"And we can quest what else." I stated bitterly.

"They're making a slave out of well Superman's son." Kid finished.

"Bigger question what do we do know?" I asked.

"We contacted the league." Aqualad advised, we all tried our comms only to be blocked by static.

"No signal." Robin informed us.

"Were in two deep." Kid stated. "Literally."

"Not helping." I growled, as I felt nauseas holding my head I leaded up against some stuff that littered the area.

"You okay?" Kid asked.

"I will be." I lied, frankly I wasn't sure.

"When did you change?" He asked.

"Know you noticed?" I growled. "My costume materializes my real clothes."

"Oh." He said.

"Back to the matter at hand," Aqualad said.

"So the league is out, what's the next option?" I asked.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin stated.

"Set him free." Aqualad ordered.

Robin quickly went to work hacking and in a few minutes Superboy was out of the pod and attacked Aqualad. Kid Flash and Robin grabbed Superboy before he could beat Aqualad anymore, slowly I approached them, as Superboy knocked the two off of him.

He quickly disposed of the Kid and Robin, leaving me and Aqualad, trying to be diplomatic he told Superboy he we were trying to help unfortunately that didn't stop him was running towards us, we jumped out of I brought up my shield and extended it so it rammed into Superboy as Agualad attacked form the other side, soon the two were fighting had to hand till Aquald held him in a lock and started to electrocuted him so Superboy jumped up and tried to rammed him into the ceiling.

I acted quickly forming a roped I launched it at Superboy stopping him from reaching the ceiling so instead Superboy flung Aqualad at me, with no time to reacted Aqualad landed on me and Superboy landing with a bang, and soon we were both out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time runs short, you must awake." not now voices I'm sleeping. "You must awaken know."

'Gah what happen and why does my head hurt?' I thought, I tried to move my arms but I couldn't move them or my legs. I opened my eyes to see I was in a pod like the one Superboy was in. I looked from the Connor around my eyes, to see Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad where in the same predicament, but Superboy was standing in front of Kid staring.

"What what do you want?" Kid demanded. "Quick staring you're freaking me out."

"Uh KF how about we not tick of the guy that can fry us with one look." Robin advised.

"How about we figure out what is going on." I stated, then looking at Superboy. "You can help by telling us what happened. We tried to help you."

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us." Kid, snapped. "How is that for gratitude?"

"Kid please, be quite now." Aqualad stated, silence the speedster. "I believe our new friend wasn't in control of his action."

"What if...what if I wasn't," Superboy asked, his voice was quite like he wasn't quite used to it.

"He can talk!" Kid yelled.

"Yes he can." Superboy snapped.

"Not like I said it."

"Yeah, but you said 'he' instead of 'you' as if he wasn't here." I corrected Kid.

"The genomorphs taught you, telepathically?" Aqualad asked moving on, ignoring me and kid.

"They taught me much, I can read write, I know the names of things." He told us.

"But have you seen them? Have they ever acutely let you see the sky or the sun?" Robin asked.

"Images are planted in my mind, but no I've never seen them."

"Do know what you are, who you are?" Aqualad asked.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph a clone made of the DNA from The Superman, created to replace him should he parses to destroy him should he turn from the light." Superboy answered.

I saw the look Kid Flash and Robin shared, I was shocked to, but Aqualad managed to keep calm face and managed to keep speaking.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman you deserve a life of you own, beyond that solar suit beyond you pod beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy snapped. "Cadmus is my home."

"You home is a test tube." Robin stated. "We can show you the sun."

"Uh pretty sure it's after midnight but we can show you the moon." Kid stated.

"We can also be your friends." I smiled lightly.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad told him.

"No they can't, there be otherwise occupied." Desmound stated, as he Guardian and another scientist walked into the room. "Active the cloning process."

"Pass, Batcave's full enough." Robin told them.

"And get the weapon back in his pod." Desmound snapped.

"Hey why can he call Supey and it?"

"He can't, he shouldn't. Superboy may be a clone but he has a right, a right to chose. We are your friends Superboy let us help you before it's too late." I said trying to catch Superboy eyes, but it was too late as a Genomorph jumped on his shoulder.

"See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me well Cadmus. Same thing-"

"No it's not." I taunted. "You're someone's bitch."

"Get back to your pod." Desmound snapped at Superboy. "Start the cloning process.

Suddenly two metal arms rose from the bottom of the pod, and dug into my chest causing a painful shock that coursed thru my body.

"SUPERBOY HELP US!" I screamed, as I began to struggled. Toke three long agonizing minute but the shocking stopped and I saw Superboy walking into the room.

"I told you to get back to your pod." Desmound growled as he and Guardian got into arms reach Superboy threw them back.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy growled.

"You here to help us or fry us." Kid joked but was also nerves.

"Huh I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." Superboy joked

"Ha. I guess it's true you know you're alive when you joke about everything." I laughed, as Robin's pod opened.

"Ah Finally. Lucky Batman wasn't here he'd have my head for taking so long." Robin stated.

"That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our head!" Kid snapped.

"Free Aqualad I'll get Kid Mouth." Robin told him.

"Don't you start giving me orders?" Superboy growled he jumped over to Aqualad and crushed the wrist restrains.

"Thank you." Aqualad told him. "It's Blue Lantern's turn."

Superboy nodded and set Aqualad on the ground before releasing me.

"Thanks." I told him once I was on the ground. Soon Kid was free we started running.

"You'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods by morning!" Desmound vowed.

"You know what?" I asked, stopping I looked around quickly before I found a piece of metal ruffle the size of a soccer ball. "Suck on this." I growled. Kicking the metal and sending it flying at Desmound, hitting him in the face.

Smirking I turned around running faster to catch up, I was out the door when Robin threw three batarangs at the pods causing them to set fire.

"What is with you and this whelmed thing?" I heard kid asked Robin.

"We are still 42 levels below ground." Aqualad noted, "But if we make the elevator."

"Jinxed." I whispered as Genotrolls blocked the elevator. "So plan b?" I started to walk backyards only to be grabbed by some Genomorphs with razor like claws.

Letting out a startled cry I used my elbow and slammed into the creatures stomach, stomped on its foot with my heel then throwing the back of my head at its face before through it over my shoulder.

I ran towards the others as they dogged the Troll and Superboy was fighting one off.

"Superboy our job is to escape not burry ourselves." Aqualad ordered.

"You want escape?" He asked, grabbing the arm of a fallen troll he swung it around at the other three tolls.

Aqualad ran towards the elevator ripping it open, me and KF jumped to the side railings, while Robin shot a zip line, KF and I grabbed Robin and he lifted the two of us up.

We made it to SL 15 when Superboy caring Aqualad started to fall, luckily Robin shot something at the wall allowing Agualad to grab and hang on to.

"Superman can fly...why can't I fly?" Superboy asked.

"Don't know...but it looks like you can leapt building in a single bound that's still cool." Kid joked.

"We can figure your powers out after we get out of this mad house." I stated.

"Guys this will have to be our exit." Robin said, as the elevator started to come down at us pretty fast.

Superboy trashed the door and we all jumped threw right as the elevator past us. An army of Genomorphs came at us, in a split moment decisions we all turned left and ran as fast as we could.

"Go left!" Superboy ordered, no question asked we turned left at the nest hallway, "Right."

Turning right we and ended up at a dead in with a ventilation shaft at the top of the high wall.

"Great direction Supey, are you trying to get us re-poded." Kid snapped at Superboy who looked just as confused.

"No i-i don't understand." Superboy admitted.

"Don't apologized this is perfect." Robin stated, he quickly ran up the wall and into the shaft. "Blue you're next."

"Hello I'm in a skirt I am not crawling in a vent in front of Kid Pervert." I growled.

Rolling his eyes, Kid Flash interred the shaft next, Aqualad went next, Superboy helped me up so I could join the party.

"At this rate we'll never get out." Kid growled.

"Shh, Listen." Superboy told us.

"Plan C?" I asked. We quickly exited the shafted and watch Robin do his little trick

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin smirked. "Still plenty of space between us and out."

"But I finally got room to move." Kid smiled, sliding his goggles over his eyes before running up a lot of steps, going as fast as he good Kid was able to knock out some Genomorphs as we ran at steady pace behind him with me at the back of the group.

"There are more behind us!" Robin shouted, stopping Superboy turned used his straight to break the flight of steps causing me and the genomorphs to fall lucky Superboy caught me before I fell.

"Please don't do that again." I begged, before we started running again. When wee finally made it to SL 1 the doors closed causing Kid to run right into them.

"Great we're trapped again." I snapped.

"Thanks my head handed noticed." Kid Flash stated sarcastically.

I dispersal used whatever power my ring had left, to opened the doors but even with Aqualad and Superboy's help it was no use the doors remanded shut tighted.

"This way." Robin said, turning and following the group we turned into a hallway surrounded by Genomorphs.

The horns of the creatures glew and we all fainted again.

"I choose freedom." I hear Superboy say.

I slowly opened my eyes, and tried to get my hands under me so I could get off the ground.

'What just happened?' I thought 'Cause it feels like my mind was just violated.' Giving my head a shake to try and managed to get on my feet.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked, looking at the hero or Cadmus's lackey not sure what side he was on yet.

"Go, I'll deal with Desmound." Guardian the hero said.

"I think not." Desmound growled. "Project blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He drank the liqured and well for lack of a better termed…he hulked out.

"If we make it out of here alive I'll be fucking amazed." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gah, what happened?" I moaned, opening my eyes I was greeted with the sight of Aqualad's face a few meter away from mine. "Okay not complaining here but would you please get off of me."

Without a word, Suberboy shoved a large chunk of ceiling off of us, Aqualad carefully got off of me so I was able to sit up and rubbed my raw ankle it didn't think it was broken but it hurt a lot.

"We did it." Aqualad stated, not believing it himself while taking big deep breathes.

"Was there any doubt?" Robin stated confidently he too was out of breath his costume ripped around the shoulders like Kid who was smiling like a lunatic and hive fived Robin and the two reared back in pain.

"Yea we did it, but did we need to drop an inter building on us?" I asked, as Superboy walked around staring up at the night sky taking in the sight.

"See what did we tell you." Kid boasted as Superboy stared in awe at the moon.

"Full moon to, giving the almost death experience I have to say. Beautiful." I noted, staring at it to and that when I saw the black dot flying in front of the moon

"Oh and Superman do we keep are promises or not." Kid stated impressed with himself.

"I don't think this is something to be proud of Kid." I told him as the rest of the league descended.

Walking forward, Superboy showed Superman his 'S' and then hell broke loose. Superman looked at Superboy in shock and then schooled his features. Not like a Vulcan because Superman is not cool enough to be Spock...maybe more of a T'pring or Stonn if you want.

"Is that what I think that it is?" Batman asked walking up to us.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Kid informed Batman.

"I'm superman's clone." Superboy stated.

"Start talking." Batman ordered.

After the long explanation, a few members of the league flew Desmound away leaving us, our mentors, Superman Wonderwoman and Martian Manhunter at the sight.

Speaking of Superman, he walked away from Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter and stood before Superboy.

"We'll uh, we'll figure something out for you, the league will," Superman corrected. "I mean for now I better make sure they get the blockbuster creature squired away." He then flew off.

Before I could say anything, our mentors walked towards us, Batman started talking. "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear."

"You should have called." Flash interuped, he was either obiviouse to the Bat-glare or he was ignoring it.

"End results aside we are not happy. You hacked justice league systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives; you will not be doing this again." Batman stated.

"I am sorry but we will." Aqualad stated.

"Aqualad stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"Apologize my king but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you-"

"The five of us," Kid corrected Flash forcefully, "And it's not."

"We made our own team, and I think we did a good job on are first mission." I told them, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all." Robin said.

"Why let them tell us what to do, it's simple get on board or get out of the way." Superboy stated.

After our little show down, Hal and I headed back home where I was royal screwed I was grounded for three weeks. This means parol in one week with good behavior, or Hal gets called out on a super secret green lantern Mission.

Back in Coast city I was lying on my bed dressed in 'Pink' shorts and a 'Rocket Powers' tee, a melted back of ice was resting on my ankle, I was propped up by my mounting of pillows and the white frame of my bed when I heard someone knocking on the door. A small part of me hoped it was Roy but my brain disagreed, any way it didn't take long to hear who it was.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Hal asked his voiced carried threw our small condo.

"Why else, I want to hear what happened." Troy answered in his 'Duh' voice; I could almost see him slipping thru the door on his way here.

"Well let me give you a spoiler...she's grounded." Hal replied, a little annoyed because he could guess what was going to happen with Troy here.

"Not about Blue Lantern, she's having guy problems she needs her best gay," I laughed, pulling the gay card with Hall wasn't really fair.

"Right go ahead." Hal coifed awkwardly causing me to laugh some more.

Troy barged into my room, wearing skinny jeans and a black tee. His short blond hair was dyed darker, and he wore his black wire rimmed glasses over his green eyes, he spread himself beside me on my bed arms pillowed under his head as his feet were right beside me.

"What are you doing here Troy?" I asked, abandoning my Magnolia League book on my cream night stand to my left.

"Details, I mean what does the restricted sided of the Hall look like?"

"Like you really care about that," I smirked, Troy had been my GBFF, since I moved to Coast City and he was the only friend I told about the ring.

"Guilty as charged, I heard that the Cadmus building in D.C was destroyed by the fire but I saw Robin and Mini-flash not to mention Aqualad and you but where your boy toy?"

"Roy quit." I said quietly looking down at the flowers that decorated my bedspread.

"What!" He cried shooting up his mouth wide open dramatically.

"We were getting VIP passes into the League, which wasn't very VIPish."

"That's a bummer; on another note Hal is a complete homophobe." Troy joked causing me to laugh a little.

"Granted, you did have a crush on him that toke him awhile to figure out." I shuffled threw my giggles.

"For the record, I did have a crush on your dad it was Green Lantern and second of all that was two years ago I've matured and deiced to go out with guy still in high school or twenty one year olds."

"Let me guess, Jake Kings."

"Nooo...whatever would make you say that?"

"I follow you on Twitter."

"Huh." Troy then grabbed his phone from his pocket and went on twitter. "Note to self stop Tweeting about boys I like."

"What is wrong with us?" I asked grabbing one of my dark pillows and clutch it to my chest.

_"You and me we couldn't stand being normal that's why we make a good you and me." _My ringtone sang, before I could grab my cell from the IPod dock, Troy was reading the caller I.D.

"It's Roy." He stated I held my hand out in a give me motion but the jerk answered it. "Hello Avery phone Avery's bitch answering."

"TROY!" I staged whispered, jumping from my bed to get at my phone, I curse being short.

"Hello, hello-he hung up, how rude." Troy said, hanging up my phone and throwing it at me, I slapped his arm.

"You jerk."

"Bitch."

"Don't think quoting Supernatural will get you off my bad side."

"Bitch you don't have a bad side."

"Thank you, think you can get Hal to let us out for Ice Cream?"

"Let's see if I can work my gay magic." With that Troy strutted out of my door, laughing I changed into a pair of jeans and shoved my feet in a random pair of sandals and chased after Troy.

July 8.

Four days, four long days later, Hal toke me to what he called Mount Justice, where I saw Robin, Kid, Aqualad and Superboy. There Batman explained that we were going to be a super secret division of the Justice league. I opted for Young Justice instead of The Team, but Batman just ignored my comment. Jerk.

"Cool wait, six?" Robin asked.

That was when I heard approached footsteps, we all turned to see a girl following Martian Manhunter, and she looked to be around my age, and shorter than me with red hair and green skin.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman informed us.

"Hi." Miss Martian greeted.

"Liking this gig already," Kid told Robin before running up to Miss Martian. "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, Blue Lantern and Superboy. It's cool if you forget their names."

"It's an honor to be included." She stated

"Hey Superboy come meet Miss M." Robin told the kryptionian, Superboy walked up to us and Miss Martian white tee changed black.

"I like you're tee shirt." Miss M told him.

"Today is the day." Aqualade stated.

"Not exactly as I plan it would be but way better." I added.


	5. Chapter 5

July 12

It was late when I got Kid's text telling me to head to Star City so that we could talk Roy into joining the team. I wasn't convince it will work but if I said no I'd never hear the end of it from Kid, so I went to the nearest beta tub not in costume and excited in costume.

I wasn't long till I made my way to the shipping docs-hehe shipping-where Roy was battling some baddies. Ah, I have been spending way too much time with Kid my English teacher would be ashamed.

"Do you know how much I pay for a suit my size?"

"Not a lot I'm guessing or else you'd pay from something i don't know more flattering and stylist really." I replied, hovering over the bad guy.

The rest of the guys toke down the lackeys, which called muscle man to lose his temper digging into the ground he chucked it at Roy. Lucking Roy moved before he could be hit and I created a net around the rock and swung it back. He dodged just in time for Roy to hit him with a smoke arrow.

"The cave is perfect; it has everything the team will need." Aqualad started.

"For covert missions you know spy stuff." Robin added.

"And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian, but I saw her first." Kid flash added his two cents, while I stayed quiet.

Before Roy could shoot them down, the smoke cleared reveling muscle man with another rock. Robin and Kid Flash dodged while Aqualad destroyed the rock, giving Roy time to shoot.

He laughed. "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man job."

"Hello, What about me?" I asked, using the ring to hold him in place, while Roy's arrow covers the man with some red hardening goop. Yuck.

Thought Kid Flash knew what it was, I floated over to the group, while was starting to walk away.

"So Speedy you in?" Robin asked.

"Pass I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do, I don't need a babysitter or a club house hangout with the other kids you're Jr. Justice League is a joke." Roy scoffed. "It's something to keep you busy and in your place. I don't want any part of it."

"Hey, we're Young Justice, not Jr. Justice League." I told him then added as an after though. "You can pretend to be a grown up all you want but you're behaving like a spoiled brat!"

"Blue-"

"I'll see you guys later." I cut Robin off flying away. I managed to find a nice quite place high up with a view. "A very happy haft-birthday to me."

July 18

After last night's less then stellar meeting with Roy, I stood inside Hall of Justice. I was wearing white tank top under a purple crochet striped vest, and a black LITIRA heart pattern skirt, red ballet flats with large yellow buttons one on each shoe.

I was enjoying the quiet till I heard the robotic voice that worked the tubes; say Robin and Kid Flash names. The two ran past with a quick hello and come on, shaking my head I followed the two.

"Did you ask them?" Robin asked.

"What did he say?" Kid demanded.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid asked, and then ran off.

We all went to a secret enteric as we waited for Red Tornado to land.

"Red Tornado." Kid called waving his hand.

"Greetings is there a reason you intercepted me outside?" He asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad informed him.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"But it's been over a week-"

"You will be tested." Red Tornado cut Robin off.

"That wasn't creepy or anything." I noted,

"For the time being simply enjoy each other's company." Tornado told us ignoring my comment.

"This team is not a social club." Aqulad stated,

"I am told social interaction is an important team building excessive." Tornado replied. "Perhaps you can keep each other busy with familiarizing yourself with the cave."

"Keep busy." Kid growled.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked.

"Oh I'll find out." Miss Martian offered. "I'm sorry I forgot, he's a machine in-organic, I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try thought." Kid offered. "So uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what you're thinking right now." Robin said, hitting Kid on the arm.

"And now we tore the club house." Aqualad said distained.

"Wow, are you three seriously letting Roy word's getting to you?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Well, Superboy and I live here, we can play tour guide." Miss Martian offered; cause us to look at Superboy.

"Don't look at me." He told us.

"We won't." Kid told him before turning towards Miss Martian. "A private tour sounds more fun."

"She never said private tour." Robin argued.

"Team building, we'll all go." Aqualad stated,

"So let the tour begin!" I said thrusting my arms forward before walking up beside Miss Martian.

"So this is would be are front door." She stated staring the tour.

"And this would be the back."

"The cave is actually the whole mountain."

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Wally informed us.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The cave secret location was compromised." Aqulad answered.

"So why triad it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy countered.

"Well apparently the tourist is trap is a pit stop to the real base." I replied, damn it okay Avery you will not let Roy's words get to you.

"If villains now of are location we must be on constant alert."

"Constant vigilance," I said, and laugh I couldn't help it. Then Robin tried to 'reassure' Miss Martian when really he was flirting.

"He means we're hiding in plain sight." Kid clarified.

"Oh that makes much more sense." Miss Martian said though I could tell she was confused.

"I smell smoke." Superboy noted.

"My cookies!" Miss Martian exclaimed before fly off, after a quick glance to the other I flew after her.

We landed in the kitchen where Miss Martian used her powers to elevated the cookies out of the oven where I could see they we're burnt badly.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones secrete recipe from episode 17 of-Never mind." Miss Martian stopped, oh I now that look, that's the look of a secrete fan girl keeping her fanning a secrete.

"I'm sure they we're great, though he doesn't seem to mind." Robin stated, since Kid already ate two cookies.

"I have a series metabolism." He explained with his mouth full.

"Troy would kill for a metabolism like that." I laughed.

"I'll make more." Miss Martian offered.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad stated.

"Thanks' Aqualad." Miss Martian smiled.

"We're off duty call me Kaldur'ahm, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally, see I already trust you with my secrete I.D" He said trying to flirt with Miss Martian. "Unlike Mr. Dark glasses over here, Batman's forbidded boy wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secrete, mine is M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan it's an earth name and I'm on earth now."

"I'm Avery, just Avery. Last person who called me Aves ended up with a bloody lip." I joked, though I didn't mention that it was Roy.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy yelled,

/What's wrong I don't understand, everyone on Mars communicate telepathically./ I heard Megan voice in my head and it was a little loud.

"M'gann stop," Kaldur said forcefully "Here you're powers are and extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus's creepy little physic gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally informed her.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out." Superboy growled.

"Hey, I get that you're all angst and broad. But you do not talk to her like that she didn't know it was an honest mistake." I told him, he glared at me before walking away. "That boy needs to learn some series manners.

"Hello Megan." She said before she face palmed, "I know what we can do." With that she flew off, we followed her.

We toke an elevator down to the hanger, when we stepped out we saw a large red object that Megan said was her Bio-ship.

"Cute, not aero dynamic but cute," Wally stated.

"It's at rest silly, I'll wake it." Megan laughed, she touched the ship and it grew it looked like something out of Halo. "Well are you coming?" We slowly followed her.

"Strap in and ready to launch,"

I found a set in front of Robin, I looked for some sort of seat belt with too grow from the seat and created and X over my chest.

"Red Tornado please open the hanger doors." Megan spoke, and the doors opened to show a perfect view of the beach. Before I knew it we were already out of the cave.

"Incredible." Robin stated.

"Yes she is." Wally added, staring at Megan. "I mean the ship like all ships is a 'she'."

"Uh that's only if a man owns it...since Megan owns the ship technically she can call it an 'it' 'she' or 'he'." I told him, smiling to signal I was teasing.

"Fast with his feet not with his mouth," Robin added, causing me to laugh.

"Dude!" Wally said.

"He'll come around." Robin told Megan, noticing how the Martian looked to Superboy.

"He hasn't doesn't seem to like me much." Megan replied.

"He's probably just afraid of Avery."

"Damn straight." I answered.

"You guys remember he has super hearing right." Wally added.

"Hey how about showing us some Martian shape shifting." Robin offered.

Megan stood up and shifted into a female version of Robin and then Wally.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked.

"Most defiantly." I answered. "Oh do me!"

Megan complied,

"Huh," I said though fully. "I'm defiantly not wearing that skirt again." Then allowed my costume to appear over my clothes.

"Impressive." Robin clapped, I think he meant Megan. "But you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone though."

"Miming boys is a lot harder." Megan answered, she shifted back and sat in her seat.

"And you're clothes?" Aqualad asked.

"They're organic, like the ship they respond to my mental commands." Megan answered.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy spoke.

"He is so lucky I don't have anything in reach to though at the back of his head." I said quietly to myself though I knew he could hear me.

"Can you do that ghosting threw walls?" Wally asked.

"Density shifting, no it's a very advance style." Megan answered.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right thru a wall, when he tries it bloody nose." Robin told us.

"Dude!" Wally cried.

"And I'm not at my ring's full potently unless I'm near a Green Lantern." I explained. "We all have limitations Megan; are there any other cool tricks you can show us?"

"Here is something I can do." Megan stated back to her perky self. "Stealth mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian."


	6. Chapter 6

After getting orders from Tornado, Megan changed are destionation, Robin was a little annoyed with are mission, but I stared out the window. A bell sounded of in the back of my head and it told me that something was about to go south.

Unfortunately I was knocked out of my head with the Bio Ship started to shack violently. As soon as Megan got the ship to touch ground we exited the ship.

"Robin are Tornado's common in New England?" Kaldur asked, "Robin? Robin!" The answer confirmed that the boy wonder dispersed now I awaited his laugh.

"He was just here." Megan stated, then the windows in the plant exploded.

"Found him." I stated flying towards the building with the team close behind.

We got there in time to see Robin thrown against the wall, without missing a beat Superboy ran to his side and asked.

"Who's you're new friend?"

"Didn't catch his name but he plays ruff." Robin answered, as Superboy turn on the offensive.

"My apologies." Our new friend spoke. "You may address me as Mr. Twister."

"Jezz, I wonder why." I thought, Wally Kaldur and Megan charged Mr. Twister and where though back by twister.

He sent his attack my way, but I was used to flying against gravitation pull as strong as the sun so this wasn't too hard to stay vertical and in place but to land a blow on him was harder.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a Superhero. I was not expecting children however." Mr. Twister taunted, thought it didn't disturb me, Robin however was.

"We're not children."

I'm not completely sure what happened all I know was that I lost my balance and was tossed into the way.

"Objectively you are." Twister continued talking while I carefully walked towards the team. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here most disturbing."

"Well we'd hate to see you disturbed." Robin replied. "Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can."

Megan distracted Twister long enough for Superboy to get closer but he was thrown back against Megan before damaged could be done. Robin and Kaldur ran towards Twister reading for an attack while I flew above I was getting ready to hammer Mr. Twister when his attack brought me down so I landed on top of Robin and Kaldur.

Rolling off them I could hear Wally confronting Twister but I doubt that went well quickly getting to our feet we ran out of the building just in time for Megan to keep Wally from hitting the ground. Hard.

"I would have thought you all learn your limitation by now." Mr. Twister taunted.

"What do you want?" Kaldur asked his calm demeanor gone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mr. Twister asked. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Sorry to disappoint!" I yelled back.

"Read his mind." Kaldur ordered. "Find his weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." Megan replied.

"It's okay with the bad guys." Robin yelled.

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing." Megan told them, "Hello Megan Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise he's in organic android, and how many androids do you now to create tornados?"

As the others agreed with Megan I didn't well okay I did think it was possible but we shouldn't stop fitting, if this really was a test we should be working to fight him not give up but they were to anger and annoyed to really listen.

They told Mr. Twister their deduction, while I stood ready just in case things didn't go the way they planned. I called it, Mr. Twister started making a massive twister that surrounded us and if the others weren't going to do something I would, but my timing was too late.

A large blast of what I'd call lighting hit us sending us all back, Connor got up quickly and attacked only to be shot down so hard he made a dent in the ground that stopped right beside us.

With twister coming towards us, I used my ring to create a protective bubble around us it wasn't big because I didn't want to waste power.

"Fine then, I won't denie you children don't have power but playing hide and seek with you will not help me seek my objective so stay down." I wasn't sure what he was talking about till I saw the Megan was also awake. After his speech Twister left and I dropped the shield.

"What happened?" Wally asked,

"After Avery put her shield around us, and I moved the Bio ship between us to hide us."

Superboy was angry he punched the pile of dirt, cracking his knuckles he stomped over to Megan. "And that makes it all right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur reasoned,

"It was a rookie mistake, we shouldn't have listened." Robin added.

"You are new to this." Wally stated. "Hit the showers we'll take it from here."

"Oh and like that worked before?" I snapped.

"Stay out of our way." Superboy snapped, at both me and Megan and ran off, Wally and Robin followed.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." Megan admitted.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure we have a team." Kaldur stated.

"You're right, we're a bunch of kids trying to act like grownups. How can this work if we can't work together." I stated, then I toke a seat by Megan

"Shouldn't you be going after them?" She asked after Kaldur left to rejoin the others.

"I'm trying to think." I answered.

"About what?"

"If this team thing is really a good idea, I mean at first it was a good idea but now." I cut off.

"Maybe it's me?"

"Why do you think that?"

"I mean you guys must have been a good team when you'd rescued Superboy. Right?"

"No, well I'm not sure. We survived sure but most of the time, we didn't have a plan we didn't have a clue we were arguing most of the time and I was feeling claustrophobic, and trying not have a panic attack."

"Claustrophobic?"

"It means I'm afraid of small spaces, anyway the point is you can't win unless we come up with a plan."

"Maybe, Red Tornado can help us?" Megan asked.

"It's worth a try." I said standing up. "You go talk with RT. I'm going to give the boys back up."

To make a long story short, ended up making a plan a good one at that, she disguised herself as Red Tornado, she was able to surprise him long enough for Kid to create his own twister shooting the bad guy over to Superboy who kicked his tin but, and threw him up into the air at me, so I could hammer slam him down into the water for Kaldur to electrocute him back to land so Megan and Robin could finish him off.

"Know that was team work," I smiled high fiving Wally.

We stood in front of the armless machine and watched as the chest open to revel a man in a green jump suit fall out.

"Foul, I call that a foul." He stated helplessly.

Megan then used her power to lifted a large rock and crushed into onto the bad guy before Kaldur could stop her.

"Don't know how things are done on mars." Robin said coldly, "But on earth we don't execute our prisoners."

"You said you trusted me." Oh sassy. Megan then moved the rock to revile our baddie was a robot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

"Cool souvenir," Wally said as he flipped a robotic eye.

"Fake or not that just gross." I told him.

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur said,

"Yeah you rocked this mission." Wally joked

"There's nothing quite as fun as laughing at a pun the general rule of thumb is the dumber the better." I sang softly,

Back at the Mountain we were briefed Tornado on the mission in what i will call the wardroom.

"It was clearly created to destroy you." Kaldur told him

"Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked.

"No," Tornado answered, "This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you nor should you solve mine."

"But if you're in danger." reasoned Megan

"Consider this matter closed." Tornado replied and started towards the beta tubes

"Aquaman, Batman, Green Lantern and Flash would have fixed things."

"I guess if we're going to have a babysitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin answered.

"Not if we're in Oz." I joked.

"Dude cold." Wally added

"And incorrect I have a heart carbon steel, I also have excellent hearing." Tornado called,

"Right next time I'll try to be more accrete." Robin said nervously.

"And more respectful." Kaldur chided.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally boasted. "This team thing worked out fine."

"Please after Megan came up with a plan that saved us." I corrected.

"Pffted, details."

"So know what?" Robin asked.

"Know I say let's get a better look at that kitchen." I smiled then ran ahead.


End file.
